Rainbow Blurs
by RainbowShowers
Summary: Sonic is a Brony, and Rainbow is a Sonic Fangirl. What'll happen when they meet? SONDASH. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MLP OR SONIC OR BOTH OF THEM IN THE SAME STORY. THE REWRITTEN CHAPTERS ACTUALLY HAVE NAMES, BY THE WAY! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: I've Been Dreaming

**_Chapter 1: I've been Dreaming..._**

_A tiny blue furred, rainbow haired hedgehog ran around a spacious yard. Two little other hedgehog boys followed behind her, light cyan in color, with rose eyes. As they ran, a larger blue hedgehog ran after them, careful to slow down enough to actually not run over his children. And as all this was happening, a Rainbow haired, cyan furred hedgehog girl lay back in a rocking chair, her spectrum mane flowing out behind her. She sighed, and the older blue hedgehog looked up from his kids, smiling._

_"Yo, Dashie, why don'tcha come join us?"_

_She lifted an eyelid, then sat up, opening her eyes wider. "Sure! I'm gonna getcha!~"_

_The dad scooped up his children and ran as a rainbow blur flew at them, all giggling along the way._

_"Ha! Can't catch us, mommy!" Taunted the little rainbow haired girl, and the older woman smiled._

_"You bet your primaries I will!" She said, lifting a hidden pair of wings and using them to gain speed at the quadruplet before her, tackling them. They crashed to the ground, laughing the whole way._

_"I still haven't lost my touch, huh blue?" Dashie giggled, on top of the blue hedgehog man, who chuckled._

_"No, you haven't at all, Rainbow." He smiled as she was sent into another laugh._

_"Love you." She replied after her laughter, touching his nose gently._

_"Love you, too, Dash."_

**~#~**

All was quiet in the late hours of the day, where a blue hedgehog was sleeping soundly. He was cuddling the pillow cutely, his ears down. The room around him suggested that he never cleaned up much, being it was a mess, empty plates and cups scattered around. No clothes, however; except maybe a pair of pants or two. The walls were a deep blue, covered in posters. Now, you're probably thinking he has posters of rack bands or video games. You're VERY wrong. All contained one subject: Ponies. Brightly colored pastel ponies, the one popping up frequently being a cyan colored pegasus with a spectra colored mane and tail, in various poses. Sometimes a purple unicorn popped up in the posters beside the rainbow haired one, sometimes it was a whole group of equines, ranging from another pegasus, this time pink haired and butter yellow, to another unicorn, this one pristine white with a deep purple mane and tail. On the shelves, hung on the wall, were figurines of these ponies, and a couple more that were not shown. A picture frame or two held pictures of the blue pegasus, flying through the air or smiling. The rest of the room was normal; A TV was in the corner, two consoles next to it, and a closet holding his almost non-existent wardrobe. It was on this morning a golden kitsune slammed the door open, yelling loudly.

"SONIC!"

The blue hedgehog snapped up out of bed, gasping. Two blue earbuds popped from his ears and fell to his lap as he did so.

The fox stood in the threshold of Sonic's room, grimacing. "Do you know how late it is?"

Sonic rubbed his head. "Er, no. I don't exactly have a clock in my mind like you do." He replied smugly.

Golden rolled his eyes and smiled. "It's 3:00pm."

"SHOOT! I missed the new episode!" Blue groaned, flopping backwards on the bed.

"Just watch it on Youtube like ya always do. I gotta go get back to work, while you get some clothes on." Tails walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sonic groaned again. Every Saturday he seemed to miss the episode, and every time he'd have to watch the new episode of a show called 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' on a popular website named Youtube. Now, you may be a little stuck by the thought of a hedgehog, much less an adult one, to be watching a little girls' show, but he's not the only one. He was apart of a fan base called 'Bronies': People out of the age group of the kids show that actually watch it. He'd loved the show ever since it aired, even paid extra on cable just so he could watch it on the television. He bought the toys, even purchased some from the internet made by other men/women of the same interest. He went to all the conventions he could go to, and had every pony song you could think of on his Ipod. In speaking of his Ipod...

The adult hedgehog fumbled around for this, sighing as he saw the cyan color of the exterior in the depths of the covers. He grabbed it, marveling at the symbol etched into the back by the before mentioned brother and buddy, Tails. This Ipod was custom-made, the exact color of his favorite pony, Rainbow Dash. The symbol was the cutie mark of this equine, which was a rainbow thunderbolt shooting out of a cloud. He ran an ungloved finger over the back and quickly flipped it to the front, growling when he saw it was dead.

"Well, that what I get for listening to TheLivingTombstone all night..." He mumbled, taking it and plugging it up in its charger. He slid off the bed, looking for his shoes, finding them under the bed. As soon as he slid them on, he reached on his nightstand and grabbed his gloves, slipping them on his peach colored hands. He stood up, popping his back in the process.

"Aah...now to go watch that episode..."

**(End of Chapter)**

Wow! This looks so short. XD Probably is.

Yes, this is gonna be a SONDASH story. I like the pairing, and I was toying with the thought of Sonic being a brony and Rainbow being a sonic fangirl. I'll somehow come up with a way for them to actually get in the same universe together...

REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM MY READERS! :D

~Rainbow Showers

_REWRITTEN_


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Occurence

Wow you guys! I got three Reviews ALREADY! That's a record for me!~

Thanks to StunnerMcTwisty, TheCrosser, and SonicBlaster321 for reviewing!~ Very much appreciated.

On with the next chapter!~

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Occurence...  
**

Rainbow Dash flew in the blue skies of Equestria, feeling the tingle of thrill in her veins as she swooped and swirled, the wind blowing her mane back. She performed a loop as the ponies under her watched the stunt, clapping with their hooves as she blasted out of sight. She flew through a couple more tricks, then landed on a cloud, curling up to take her afternoon nap. The sun beat down on her at a comfortable rate, keeping her warm but not toasting her. She unfolded her wings, stretching them to their full wingspan in the afternoon sun, and relaxed...

"Yo, Rainbow!"

The pegasus groaned at her name being called. She looked over her cloud to see Vinyl Scratch looking up.

"What's up, Vinyl? Got any news for me?" The cyan pegasus free fell off the cloud, landing expertly on the ground in front of the unicorn.

"Yeah. Sonic Gen is out in stores now! Gonna go get it?"

The pegasus laughed. "I already got it! Beat it, too."

"Oh yeah...forgot about that." The unicorn laughed. "Well, I just got enough bits to pay, so I'ma go get it. See ya later, Rainbow." She trotted away from the blue pegasus, who watched her walk away before chuckling quietly, flying back to her cloud fortress. As soon as she trotted through the door, her pet tortoise flew over to her, a slow grin on his face.

"Hiya, Tank." She gently pet his head. "How have ya been doing?"

He nuzzled her in his way of his before he flew to another room, Dash following him with a graceful lope. They both reached her room, in which Tank landed on his bed and snuggled into his covers, falling to sleep instantly, the only thing he did fast.

Rainbow chuckled and tucked him in, giving him a tiny pat on his shell before leaving the room and heading for a door at the end of the hallway. It was grey with a picture of a game controller, and she opened it, entering quickly before shutting it.

Inside was a room painted a dark green with white trim, a flat screen installed into the wall along with an Xbox 360 and a Ponystation 4, a clear case holding four controllers for each console on the shelf under them. A blue beanbag with a Sonic emblem sat in the middle of the floor, facing the flatscreen. Smiling, the spectra haired pegasus trotted over the shelf with the controllers, grabbed one for the 360, and sat down in the beanbag after turning the TV on. She automatically decided to play Sonic 06, even though it was a bad game. She just liked beating the crap out of Silver.

Ah, yes. She had all the Sonic games she could get her hooves on, which was most of them. That's what made her a very big fan of the blue blur. She had even bought a plush of him laying on her bed, with which she cuddled at night. Every Nightmare Night she dressed up as him, and she even had her own poster of him on her wall. She was his biggest fan, and nopony could tell her otherwise. In fact, she was waiting on a package from a local gaming store. Her ears perked as she heard a ring of her doorbell, pausing her game and flying to the front door.

"Finally!" she said as she looked down on her front door, seeing a package with a weird looking logo, looking like a cloud with rain, on the top. She grabbed it and trotted inside, opening it quickly. Inside was a blank CD case, with it a matching CD, in which she took and inserted into her 360 after exiting her game. She grabbed her controller and jumped on her bean bag, her whole body vibrating with enthusiasm.

"Finally! The very first game with Sonic in it! So awesome!" She smiled as the Sega logo loaded on the screen, but it seemed a little peculiar. It seemed to shift in a counter clockwise turn, the screen warping till the logo was almost impossible to make out.

"Hey! Isn't it supposed to be still, and not swirling like that? Maybe there's-" A loud howl sounded through the room as the TV started to suck contents of the room into it, threatening to suck her in also. She screamed aloud as she held on to her beanbag, not seeming to find purchase anywhere on it's polyester surface. She tried zipping over to the window, to grab it's threshold, but found herself getting sucked in with the rest of the room.

"HELP! SOMEPONY!" She tried flying out the door, but it seemed as if the hole was stronger, pulling her in inch by inch. She tried again, but made no progress against it, and as it reached her wings, she was sucked in, and the room was suddenly calm.

**(End Chapter)**

Very short, but here's where everything gets epic!

Hope you're enjoying this!

~Rainbow Showers

_REWRITTEN_


	3. Chapter 3: Falling Rainbows

Hey guys!

I'm so excited that you guys are actually reviewing! I have no reviews almost on my other stories, and this seems to be a big turnout for me! I feel like I actually wanna update!~

Also, I was wanting to hold a contest or something for a cover for this story. You don't have to, in fact, I'll make it if there's no confirmation for entries by the end of February. But I would like to have a fan of this make it, just to see their view on how it should be.

Also, I have a poll on my page for my next story, check it out if you have the time!

Now lets get on with it, shall we?

**Chapter 3: Falling Rainbows  
**

"So how was the episode, Sonic?" Tails asked as the blue hedgehog sat down in a kitchen chair, propping up his feet.

"It was awesome! Discord coming back was a blast! He's seriously funny." He laughed a little, scratching the back of his head. "And I admire that Fluttershy was able to break him so easily...like he was just paper. And Dash..." the kitsune stopped him there.

"We know how you get when you start talking about Dash. It's like you're in love with her." He chuckled, smiling.

Blue sighed. "I just understand her so much...I just wish she was real. It would be great to actually have someone to rival my speed and keep up with me. Someone to actually be with me. It's gets kinda lonely just being number one."

"There's Amy," Tails interjected, making Sonic grimace. "She practically worships the ground you walk on."

He shut his eyes. "I don't think of her that way, Tails. I think of her as a sister, someone to confide in, not someone to actually be with."

Tails nodded as he opened his eyes again. "Like how I am with Cream. I get it." The fox nodded as he said this.

Sonic grinned. "Hey, maybe she might crash outside any second." Both shared a chuckle, thinking it was just a little joke.

Or maybe it wasn't.

**_CRASH._**

"HOLY-" Sonic jumped out of his chair, his quills standing on edge. He snapped his head over to Tails. "What is that!?"

Tails shrugged, and they both ran outside, where Sonic stood in silence at what he saw, blinking.

A cyan hedgehog, apparently Sonic's age, lay on the ground, sprawled like she was sky diving. A multi-colored mane of hair covered her face and half her back, which was bare, as was the rest of her body. As they looked closer, they saw feathers underneath the hair, closed against her back.

"T-Tails! Wh-what-!" Sonic was shocked. _She looked just as I thought she did in my dreams..._ He thought to himself, appraising her. Tails, whose brilliant mind was trying to process this, just looked at his older friend, just as flabbergasted as he was.

"I-I get her in the house, you go get her something to wrap her up in!" Blue said, kneeling next to her and gently scooping her up, very thankful that her hair was long enough to cover her chest. He quickly ran inside and laid her on the couch, where she muttered in her slumber, her wings twitching a little.

"Sonic..."

Sonic blushed as he stared at her. _She knew who I was?!_

_(LATER)  
_

"Oww..." Rainbow muttered as she regained consciousness, turning over on the couch. She felt cloth against her bare skin as she opened her eyes to see a familiar face. She nearly shouted, backing up against the armrest of the sofa.

"Wha? How? Y-You're-" She stuttered, staring at Tails with a shocked look.

The golden kitsune, who had been watching her to make sure she actually woke up, just tilted his head towards the kitchen, stating,"Sonic, she's awake..."

A blue blur caught her attention and she shifted her head, pupils dilating at what she saw.

"S-S-S-S-S-SONIC!? H-H-H-H-H-HOLY!" She suddenly jumped up, pulling the cover up to cover herself, blushing furiously. And the blur just stared back with this dumb look on his face like he couldn't believe it.

"You're only a vision, you're only a vision.." She chanted to herself, curling up in a ball. "This is not happening to me, can't be, can't BELIEVE it is!" She murmured this over and over, rocking slightly.

"Same here...Aren't you R-Rainbow Dash?" Blue remarked, finding that he was a little nervous to talk to her in person.

She looked up, turning her gaze to the blue hedgehog again. "You know who I am?" She squeaked.

"You know who I am?!" He countered, and they watched as a crimson blush flooded his peach colored cheeks. Tails, seemingly not wanting to be seen, slowly back-stepped out of the room into the kitchen, leaving them to deal with this.

They just stared at each other for a while, not saying anything. After a little while, Rainbow found words on her tounge again, and she asked, "Am I a pony?"

He blinked before answering, "No. You're a hedgehog."

She looked down at herself, turning this way and that, seeing that they were 'parts' to her anatomy that she previously didn't have. Being smarter than she looked-and she had read a couple of very 'intimate' sonic fanfics- she deduced that she was bare, and she shrieked, "A-Am I naked!?"

"ER...Yes." Sonic mumbled, looking away

"OMIGODOMIGOD!" She screeched, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Don't worry! I didn't see anything! And I had Rouge send these over." She opened her eyes to see him handing her a white tank top with dark blue shorts. She grabbed them, slowly getting up, clutching the blanket around herself to make sure he wouldn't see anything.

"B-Bathroom?" She asked timidly.

He pointed down the hall, and she flew flew over in that direction, using her wings for the first time. She found that the air was thicker here, almost heavy, and wondered why as she slipped on the clothes. Once done, she quickly walked back, wobbling a little. He was still in the position she left him, standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor.

"Hey." she waved a hand at him, and he turned, looking her over. He shook his head quickly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I-I'm sorry, it's like this is a dream, having you here..." He muttered blissfully.

She bit her lip. "So you know who I am?"

A nod, and he asked the same question, where she answered exactly as he did.

"I-I thought you weren't real...But I can't believe you are!" He gave her a giant grin, making her heart skip a beat.

"I can't believe you're here, too! Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to play that game..." She mused.

"Game? What game?" He raised an eyebrow. _What in the world was she talking about?_

"Oh, in my universe, you're in a video game. Which reminds me, how do you know ME?" She asked, poking him in the chest.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, you're in a show...My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."

She groaned. "It should be more like 'Friendship is Awesome', so it'd be a little cooler. That sounds like something Twi would come up with..." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I know, right?" He chuckled, agreeing with her.

"Well, I'm starved. Ya got any grub?" She asked, stomach growling in response.

"Yeah, Chili Dogs?"

Her ears perked up. "Sure! I always wanted to try one, but you can only get those in the griffin kingdom, and even then you can't eat them if you're a pony..." she rambled on, following him to the kitchen.

"Why?" He questioned, glancing at me.

"Ponies seem to not...digest them correctly." She muttered, watching him grab two chili-dogs from the fridge and put them in the microwave.

"Oh. Bummer. Well, you get to try one out now." He turned his head and smiled at her.

_Oh Celestia! His smile is even more hypnotizing in person! _She thought to herself, watching the food revolve in the oven. _Wait, what did I just think?!_

"Hey, wanna have a little race after we eat? I bet I could beat ya!" He winked at her, making her blush.

"Uh sure. C'mon, lets eat." She responded as the oven dinged.

They never would have guessed what would happen next.

**(End of Chapter)**

YAY! Another chapter done! Finally!~ (No matter how short they seem!~)

Well, I'll type ya'll later!

~Rainbow Showers

_REWRITTEN_


	4. Chapter 4: Crash Landing

I'm on a roll! :D

I have never wrote so many chapters in my whole life. The feedback is great, and I'll try to make the chapters longer. I have no response to the contest, though. You've got til Thursday to actually make the contest VALID, okay? You just let me know if you want to draw a cover, or I'll draw my own. Simple.

ERG, I'm just so tempted to write some Sondash fluff in here, but I caaan't. Story, plotlines, ugh!

Let's get on with it!~

**Chapter 4: Crash Landing**

_A figure, deep into a cave, sat lazily on the ground. He was laid back, his back pressed up against the wall, humming a melody out loud. The notes vibrated eerily against the walls, and he chuckled. He snapped his fingers, and a glass ball with a mysterious white smoke swirling in it appeared in his hand. He brought it closer to his face, examining it. He declared, "Tell me where Rainbow is."_

_The mist stayed as it was for a second, then swirled much faster, morphing into the picture of a valley, close to a montain. Rainbow Dash, in her new form stood, looking back behind her. She yelled something behind her, and a blue hedgehog ran up behind her._

_"Ohhh...so that's how it's going to be, Dashie? Tsk tsk..." The figure scowled, throwing the ball against the wall, where it shattered._

_"I don't think what I'm going to do will please you...Oh well, you should have known **better!**" He sat up straight, staring at the wall. He started to grin again._

_"Well, let's get to work..."_

**(BACK AT RD)**

"Yo! Hurry up, slowpoke!"

The rainbow haired hedgehog eagerly shifted into a boxer's trot, the tips of her toes lightly touching the dirt. She flexed her wings, stretching them.

"Ya ready to do this, Dash?"

She looked behind her to see a blue hedgehog walking up, making her groan. She was ready to get started. "I've been ready for YEARS! Where've you been?" She replied sarcastically. He rolled his emerald orbs, shifting into a crouch.

"Haha. Let's get this track burnt." He looked up at grinned at her, making her blush slightly.

"Alright, alright, enough flirting!" Remarked Tails, shifting his weight. He stood at the sidelines, waiting impatiently. He lifted his makeshift flag.

"Ready?!"

Rainbow huffed, readying her wings.

"Set?!"

Sonic shuffled his feet a little, looking very determined.

"GO!"

Both started to run, and right before the hit trees, Dash lifted her wings. She flew above the forest at a fast rate, feeling the winds chap her cheeks. Sonic, on the other hand, still kept running, and kept going into the forest, becoming nothing more than a blur blur against the green expanse of trees. Both were aiming for the mountain ahead, the closer of the two being Rainbow, by a few feet. She pushed herself faster, nearly getting to the speed of a Sonic Rainboom. She ignored the shrieking of her wings in protest, as they always did.

But this time it was different. They felt as if they were being pulled out of their sockets, yes, but it felt as if two very familiar feeling hands were on them. And as her stomach dropped, they snapped.

Pain.

It shot through her body, almost making her faint. She screamed, a high, piercing note into the wide blue sky. This caused Sonic to turn towards her, and gasp. A streak of red, most likely blood, followed her as she nose dived towards the forest at a dangerous pace, and he ran faster, trying to catch up with her. It wasn't about the race now, it was now about life or death. And death wasn't an option for him. As he finally reached her pace, both broke the sound barrier. A rainbow pulsed from Dash as he caught her, and the invisible force of his sent it up, making it arc until it was only a blur.

He skidded to a stop, dust flying up behind them. As they reached a screeching halt, he could see that he that she was in bad shape. He once feathery dry wings were bloody, and it stained his chest. Her face was pale, and looked almost lifeless, the only indicator that she was alive being the short breaths from her mouth, opened a little. It killed him inside to see her like this, and he ran quickly back to the house, making it back in seconds. Tails was there, looking at him with panic.

"What's wrong with-" He immediately noticed the blood smeared on Sonic's chest, and he hurried over to him, picking her up from his arms. He rushed inside, almost going as fast as Sonic was. Sonic followed, getting in before the door even slammed shut.

**(LATER)**

Rainbow groaned as she held her head. Her eyes opened to see the ceiling of a white room. She lifted her head, examining her surroundings. _Seems to look alot like a hospital room...Why does the window look like that though?_ She thought as she looked around the room. The door opened, and she saw Sonic step in with a roll of bandages in his hand. Once he saw that she was awake, he ran over, dropping the roll on the floor.

"Dash! Oh thank Mobius...Are you feeling okay?" He asked, leaning over her bed. His concerned gaze made her squirm internally.

"I-I'm fine...My wings feel like they're burning, but other than that, I'm fine." She flashed him a smile to let him know she was in fact okay, and he relaxed, walking over and plopping down in a chair.

"Good...You've been out since yesterday, and I was kinda worried..." He reached behind his head and scratched it in nervousness. She giggled, thinking it was cute.

"I'm okay, don't worry you're head off. You remind me of someone I used to know...I can't think of her name..." she scratched her own head, furring her brow as he raised one.

"You mean Fluttershy?"

She slowly nodded. "I think that's her name, Shutterfly or whatever..."

He stared at her, very worried. "Are you okay? Because you should know who she is...she's your friend after all."

"Friend..." He eyes widened in realization and she stared at him.

"Get me home. Now."

**(Equestria- Canterlot)**

The castle was quiet, the only sounds being the deep breathing of Luna in her bedroom as she slept, curled up in her violet covers. The wind rafting in from her bedroom window shifted her hair slightly, and the moon, her moon, gleamed in the sky, along with the stars.

It was so quiet that a small noise, coming from deep in the castle, awoke her suddenly. her heart pumped as she sat up, looking about her to see what the noise was.

_Plip, plop, plip, plop..._

She slid out of the bed, her hooves clopping on the floor as she trotted out of her room, peeking out her door. She looked left and right, holding her ears up to catch every wave of sound. She heard it again.

_Plip, plop, plip, plop..._

_What in Equestria was that?_ She thought to herself as she cantered out. She heard her sister's door creak open, and the white princess peeked her head out, glancing over at Luna.

"Sister? What is troubling you?" Celestia asked.

"Don't you hear that?" Luna hissed, looking around for it. "It sound like water dropping on the ground.

_Plip, plop, plip, plop..._

"It's probably Discord. You know how much he's been manifesting cotton candy clouds." The sun princess yawned, and they both started to trot towards his bedchamber. "Might as well go tell him to do something with it; He'll wake everypony up if it continues." She knocked on the door, expecting him to come answer it. Instead it creaked open slightly.

"Sister..." Luna squeaked.

Celestia pushed the door open. As usual, the room was in a chaotic mess. But it seemed desolate. and that's what worried them both, atleast until Luna shrieked, pointing down.

"WAKE UP THE GUARDS! HE'S BACK!"

Inside the room was Nightmare Moon's shoes and head dress, with a cotton candy cloud bearing a message:

"Chaos will _reign_."

**(CHAPTER END)**

Hope you liked!

~RainbowShowers

_REWRITTEN_


	5. Author's Note

SHORT NOTE ON THE NEW IMAGE:

I found all of the pictures in it in Google Images, and I made NONE of them. I just made it look cool and stuff.

YES, THIS MEANS THAT THE CONTEST IS OFF, NO ONE WANTED TO DO IT ;n;

The story will return to it's usual thing in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Sparkle

To that very VERY kind guest Review:

MAKE AN FF ACCOUNT SO I CAN HUG YOU. ;w;

That's all.

**Chapter 5: Sparkle  
**

Rainbow dash sat on the couch, thinking about how she could remember her friends. Her wings were wrapped up tight in white bandages, so they would heal correctly. And she looked as if she was about to cry. Tears constantly tried to breach the walls, but she held them back, deciding not to show weakness, not now. Not with Sonic around.

And speak of the devil, Sonic came in with his now charged Ipod, singing along with the song blaring through his earbuds.

"Discoorrdd~ I'm howlin' at the moon, and sleepinginthemiddleofasummer afternoon!" He sang silently, off key. He carefully laid on the sofa next to Dash, not wanting to cause her pain. But instead of hearing a hiss, he heard a gasp, and he took out an earbud, glancing over at her. She was looking at the Ipod, staring at it's shiny cyan surface.**  
**

"What's wro-"

"Discord." She growled. "I think I know who's behind this, how I got here, and how everything is topsy turvy like it is. He sent me here, most likely to weaken the elements, and is slowly erasing my memory. He's trying to WIN his game..." He expression turned to something of heart break, and she curled up next to the armrest. Almost immediately, the room darkened, and a golden light floated around them, wispy, smoky even.

_"Seems you figured it out, speed demon..." _A whispery voice floated above them. They looked up to see eyes of red and the whites yellow. It seemed they were sneering at them. _"But that won't get you any closer to home."_

She growled. She'd had enough of this. "You won't win this time! You won't win EVER!" She flung her fist at the eyes, and a clawpopped out an grabbed it, restricting her movement.

_"Tsk tsk...you don't want to do that, now do you?"_

She struggled against his grip, trying to get out of it. She felt memories run through her head, of the thoughts she had when she was discorded. She screamed.

And the lights sprung on, the darkness and the eyes gone. His grip released, faded away. She fell back onto the couch, gasping for air. She glanced over at Sonic, who had somehow gotten five feet away from the couch. His face was contorted into a pained expression, his eye shut tight.

"S-Sonic?" She whimpered, and he opened them, looking over at her. He stood up straight, walking over to her and sitting back beside her.

He was silent, staring blankly at the ceiling.

She spoke his name again. "Sonic?"

"Horrible..." He murmured, and he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Sonic?" She asked again, shaking his shoulder. "Don't go to la la land on me now!"

He blinked and directed his gaze at her. His expression crumbled, and he lurched over at her, crying.

At first, she was shocked. Usually, he kept his composure when bad things happened to him. And now he was squalling like a baby. But she could understand why, and she pulled him closer, murmuring to him comfortingly.

"It's alright Sonic...What is it? You can tell me..."

He looked up, a broken look in his eyes. "I saw horrible images; Tails, a bloody mess...All my friends reaching for me, screaming my name as fire engulfed them. Too fast f-for me to..." He broke off, buiring his face into her shoulder.

"Sonic..." She started to stroke his head. His quills brushed softly against her hands, trembling slightly from his sobs. It made her want to cry, the way he was broke inside just because of a horrible image. She knew if she saw the same thing, she'd break as easily as he did. Gently nuzzling him, she lifted his head and looked into his eyes. They shined with extreme hurt, and it made her heart shatter.

"It's alright, okay? They're still here...They're still her. They won't leave you, not now, not ever." She gave him a small smile, trying to get him to smile back, in which he did. "You're alright, everybody's alright..."

Atleast, for a second.

A huge blast erupted into the room, and they were thrown back slightly. The blast was white, and had a pinkish tinge. It reminded Rainbow of the color of her friend Twilight's magic. It seemed that she was the one who actually caused it, actually...

The light faded, revealing a female hedgehog laying spread-eagled on the ground. As Rainbow Dash was when she arrived, she was bare. Her purple fur contrasted against the carpet, her even darker colored hair with dual streaks of purple and pink sticking out even more. She seemed to be in a stupor, slightly awake, but not fully.

Sonic looked at her questioningly, but Rainbow had three seconds till she could figure it was a very familiar face. Her own lit up with joy as she jumped off of the couch, tackling the hedgehog.

"TWI! I didn't think I'd be so happy to see an egghead!"

The girl chuckled weakly, her eyes hazy looking. "Ten dimensions..." she muttered before passing out before them.

**(END OF CHAPTER)**

SHIT'S GOING DOWN, MAN.

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

I hope you enjoyed this, I tried to make it a little longer.

~Rainbow Showers

_REWRITTEN_


	7. Chapter 6: Too Soon

Hey guys!

Here's another update to my loyal readers~ I hope you guys love the story so far!

Just a couple of things I wanna clear up:

I had a review about Smut being in the fanfic, which I do NOT wanna write. You might want me to, but I won't.

One said that I should make the chapters longer

Okay, I can understand that. But please understand this; I'm trying to update as much as I can so you guys won't be left hanging! The story is reaching a climax, and I hope you stay with me til the end of it!

One more said something about Scootaloo turning up in a chapter.

Please, read the title. 'Rainbow Blurs' is not going to be about any other characters but RD and Sonic. Yes, I know Twi's in here now, but she's a vital part in my plotline and without her, the story won't go as planned! She's there for a reason, and so are the other characters.

Now, let's go ahead and start this story!

**Chapter 6: Too Soon **

The fact that Twilight was here couldn't register in Rainbow's head as she sat next to the bed that a couple of days earlier she'd been on, watching her friend take deep breaths in her slumber. Sonic had called up Rouge again, and they had went and got her some clothes, where Rainbow had picked her up and toted her into bathroom to slip them on her. She didn't wake at all, and secretly inside she was relieved. She really didn't want to explain what she had on her chest, anyways. The clothes really suited her; cute, fabulous, but not all out. Some blue jean shorts, rolled at the hems, and a purple tank top over a white t-shirt. Rainbow even took the liberty in brushing her hair, knowing that she probably didn't know how to use her legs and hands yet. Now was the agony that Rainbow didn't want to face: Waiting. She didn't like to do that, but Tails and Sonic had insisted.

She sighed. It was dark outside, and the stars glittered outside from the window close by. She wanted to be in that sky, flying high and laughing. But she'd have to wait, she rather not rebreak her wings. Or go through the heated pain that seared through them every time she moved them. Tails wouldn't give her an exact time, and that made her angry. But he had said he didn't know her healing pace yet. "Give it a few days, and we'll figure out exactly how long."

Waiting. Wasn't her sport, and would never be.

She heard the click of a door, and she turned her head, seeing Sonic with a tray. It held enough food for two, her and Twilight, and her stomach rumbled. He chuckled as he laid the tray on her lap, watched as she picked up the chilidog on there and take a bite. The meaty taste, she hadn't gotten used to it yet, but otherwise it was good. She had taken a liking to them, and preferred them with her stay there. Her stomach calmed as she swallowed, and she looked at him, smiling.

"Thanks Sonic."

He shrugged and sat into a seat beside her, not saying anything. The silence covered them, awkward and intense.

Ever since the event yesterday, all the time between them felt that way. It made her tummy squirm, and she set the chilidog down on it's plate. She watched her friend's face, trying to mimic the calm expression she had.

"Uh..." He murmured, and she turned her head to look at him again.

"What?"

He gulped. "I-I was wondering...er..."

She gave him a questioning look. What happened to Mr. Suave? Saving bad guys with a cocky demeanor?

"Y-You got a little chili on you mouth..." He blurted, and she blushed, reaching up to brush it off. Quickly, before she could do that, he leaned in and wiped it off with his hand, gently caressing her lips before pulling it away, not leaning back. Her heart went haywire as her blush reddened.

"S-Sonic?!" She squeaked, feeling her wings fluff a little. It stung a little, but she ignored it.

"Yeah?" He was staring into her eyes, making her melt inside. Her lips trembled, and she lost her train of thought before she heard a chuckle from the bed.

"Aww...You two are so cute together..."

Dash nearly jumped out her seat, leaning away from him quickly and looking towards the bed. A sleepy, but conscious Twilight Sparkle looked back, smiling.

"H-How m-m-much-?!"

"The part where he started to take the chili off your mouth." She giggled weakly. "You should've seen your face...It was so adorable!"

Dash looked down, crossing her arms over her chest. Her blush became more pronounced as she grumbled to herself.

Sonic chuckled to himself, leaning back and scratching his head, blushing redder than Rainbow. "W-Well.."

Twilight waved it away. "Anyway, how long was I out?"

"A day and a night..." Rainbow muttered, loud enough for her to hear. "I haven't slept since you came here."

"Rainbow! Get some sleep!" Twilight scolded, sitting up. "I'm fine, I'm well rested and tomorrow we'll be going home as soon as it's daylight!"

The winged hedgehog snapped her head up, staring at Twilight with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"Discord has overrun Equestria! He overthrew the princess, everything's a MESS!" Twilight exclaimed, pulling back the cover, much to the surprise of Dash. "What do you think I came here for? To just party over here with you while Equestria is doomed?"

"I...Just...I don't wanna go yet..." Rainbow murmured, looking down again. Her ears drooped. "I-I just..."

"You what, Rainbow?! You want everypony to suffer?"

She felt tears in her eyes. "I...I..." She sobbed and ran out of the room, her feet gaining purchase on the slippery floor. She heard Sonic behind her, but she knew she could faster than he could. Ignoring the pain, she flapped her wings to help aid her speed, and eventually she reached outside. She sprinted towards the trees, running so fast the the trees were just blurs. Once she found she was far enough, and she didn't hear anything but her own heart pounding and birds rustling in the trees, she collapsed. She hadn't stopped crying since she left, and the tears flowed freely and she choked and hiccuped on the ground.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Her heart felt broken, and the scars from her past ripped open again to give her more reason to her sadness. She sniffed and wailed, and soon the tears started to stop. Soon she was just sniffling, curled up on the ground. The cold brushed up against her skin, and she shivered. She didn't want to go back, though. Not to only be ripped away from this world. Away from Sonic. She stopped crying, feeling her cheeks heat up thinking about him. His smile. The way he chuckled at everything she did. The way that her head would cloud up when she saw him, and all she saw was just him.

Sonic.

"Rainbow?!"

She sat up, looking around her. "S-Sonic?"

She heard the brushing of the plants as he ran to her, and he appeared before her. Even then her heart hammered, made her cheeks red.

"Your wings!" He rushed over and touched the casts, which had broken and cracked. Usually, it hurt, but this time it made her feel tingly. "Are you okay?" He met her gaze with concern.

"I-I'm...I-I'm fine now..." she stuttered out, trying to clear her thoughts. Her wings fluttered slightly under his touch.

His expression shifted to confusion. "Uh...Rainbow? Why are you staring at me like that?"

She blinked before shaking her head quickly. "Uh..."

There was silence, just like it was earlier. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Sonic, I think I...Um...Like you?" She squeaked. It made her want to act like Fluttershy, the way he was looking at her. Hide behind something.

"W-what exactly do ya m-mean?" He asked softly.

She cleared her throat, making it to where he could hear her. "I said-"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight ran up into the scene, and Rainbow jerked back, away from him.

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice a little shaky. She was a little mad at her for interrupting, but then again, she was grateful she didn't have to say it again.

"I'm getting a distress signal from the princess! We need to get back home now!" She grabbed Rainbow's arm, charging up her energy.

"Wait! Dash!" Sonic went to grab Rainbow, but the magic was too powerful for him to make any progress.

"Sonic! TWI! WAIT!" she saw the Twilight wasn't doing anything to stop her own magic, concentrating too hard. Seeing this, she reached towards the blue blur.

"SONIC! I'M SORRY! I-I-"

A boom, and there was nothing more, all that was left was a burnt mark in the ground. He stared at it, falling to his knees.

"Rainbow..."

**(End of Chapter)**

I just...

I'm such a cruel writer, aren't I?

~Rainbow Showers

_REWRITTEN_


	8. Chapter 7: Not Right

Okay, here's the sad chapter. :(

**Chapter 7: Not right  
**

Light. Bright light. Rainbow groaned faintly as she opened her eyes, squinting them. Sun, Equestrian sun stung her eyes as she slowly stood up, on her normal four legs. She looked around, and caught a glance of the purple mare that had sent them here. She was back in her normal form as well, her legs legs spread out around her. Rainbow just stared uncomprehendingly, having a temporary memory loss of what had happened before.

And then it rushed into her head vividly. Like a rockfall, pictures, sounds, memories blinked and flashed across her mind, and she gasped. One stood out from the rest.

_"SONIC! I'M SORRY! I-I-"_

_I love you._

She collapsed, her head down. Her heart couldn't take it; She broke into tears, sobbing and wailing his name over and over. She heard a started jump from where Twilight was laying, and a reassuring hoof on her back, between her wings. In speaking about her wings, they felt like normal, not hurt or bandaged, and the relieved the mare a little. Just a little though.

"Sonic..." She murmured, agonized. She cried harder, hiccuping into the ground.

"Let it go, Rainbow. Everypony needs you now." She helped Dash up, and they both started to trot towards Ponyville. Rainbow sniffled as she walked, a tear or two leaking out from her eyes. She stayed quiet, dragging her hooves. Her garnet eyes stayed glued to the ground, the only reason for them shining being the tears she wept. Really, she felt like arguing her point, screaming at her that she loved him and that she should have let her at least say goodbye. she swallowed instead, since it was a little too urgent to say anything negative.

"So what's this about a distress call?" She murmured, not wanting to look up,

Then the light suddenly went out.

Rainbow's head snapped up, looking around her. "Huh?!" It was pitch black, and she couldn't see an inch in front of her. It stayed like that for a couple seconds, then the light returned, giving her a view of how things were. The rest of the way ahead was a black and white checkerboard, and the sky was a sickly shade of purple. A low drifting cotton candy cloud or two flew around, raining chocolate milk on unsuspecting townsfolk. It truly was chaos and disorder, as Twilight had described.

"...Things got really bad." The spectra haired pegasus mumbled, looking around her.

The purple unicorn quickly nodded. "We can discuss this at a later date. We need to get to the library; Everypony's waiting on us."

They both galloped towards Ponyville, dodging a couple of ponies as they ran away from dangers around them. They dodged them themselves as the reached the treehouse home of Twilight's. The violet mare stopped once inside, unlike the cyan speedster, who skidded and crashed into a wall.

A giggle was heard. "OH Dashie! You gotta watch that speed of yours!"

The rest of the group, unlike Pinkie, just stood and gawked before they smiled in unison. "DASH!"

Rainbow Dash barely had time to right herself before five mares came over and hugged her fiercely, squeezing the air out of her. "GUYS! CAN'T- BREATHE-"

They all let her go, said pegasus falling to the floor with a gasp of air. she recovered quickly, shaking her mane out.

"We're all just so glad you're back, Dash!" proclaimed Twilight, smiling brightly. "Now that you're here, we can finally go defeat Discord and get Equestria back to normal!"

"That's right darling! Plus, you've been gone for a week, the only trace of you missing being you weren't anywhere!" Rarity explained.

"An' we thought 'Where could she be?', so Twilight came o'er to your house and scanned for any trace of ya there! Apparently there was traces of magic, dimension travellin' magic to be precise..." Applejack continued.

"A-And so she decided to find you. And we're glad you're back!" Fluttershy sucked in a breath and let out a quiet 'Yay!', everypony chuckling after.

"Well, thanks guys..." She didn't know quite what to say, knowing that everypony had missed her while she had gone and had the time of her life.

"Well, we're just dodging the elephant in the room! WHERE did you go?!" Squealed Pinkie, and everypony nodded in agreement.

"Well..." She scratched the back of her head with her hoof. She didn't want to describe where she'd been from; She preferred that she'd be able to forget it. "Remember that video game that I play alot?"

"OOHH! YEAH! With the blue thingy and he goes vroom and zoom and runs like REALLY fast!" States Pinkie as she runs about.

"I went to his world."

The mares gawked, and with trembling lips, Applejack asked, "So...there are other dimensions tha' revolve around videa games?"

Twilight nodded. "I had to dimension hop to find her, and in the process I found about 10 other dimensions with different animals as the dominant race. One even had these bi-pedal apricot colored beings..."

"Anyways, Twi found me and we're back so we can kick Discord's big furry butt!" She grinned mightily and flew up into the air. "Now, where is he?!"

"Uh, last we knew, he was in town square..." Twilight remarked, and Dash nodded.

"I say we grab the Elements and go! Beat him up! Get him back into stone!"

"UH, Dash..."

"And then after that I can go check that rumor about another Sonic game, and everypony can return to their normal lives!"

"DASH!"

Everypony looked over at Twilight, who looked very frustrated.

"He took the Elements!" She gestured with a hoof at the glass case that once held the necklaces and the tiara, finding the velvet covering not holding them.

"WHAT?! OH, I'LL GO SHOW HIM!" Rainbow flew out of the treehouse, with pleas from the purple mare following her, not heeding the warnings they held.

She flew faster, the wind whipping against her coat and her mane flying out behind her. She saw she was getting close to the town square when she saw a ridiculously high seated throne in the middle, a dragonnequs gracing it's seat.

She flew faster, deciding that she was going to use utter surprise as her weapon, when she no longer felt the wind. She, having her eyes shut previously to keep from bugs and dirt getting in them, opened them now as she looked into red irises.

"Oh look! Dashie came for a visit!" He chuckled jovially as she struggled against the sticky clouds holding her captive. She glared at him, hate filling her garnet orbs.

"C'mon! Let me go and give me the Elements!" She growled, bucking against the steel-strength cotton candy.

"Tsk, you know that's not how I play my game~" He brought her closer with the snap of his claws.

"Another one?! C'mon, you already shipped me off to another dimension, that wasn't your game?"

"Nope, just some foreplay. Now, time for the main event!"

All she saw was another bright light, and then she was sitting on bare ground, pitch black darkness all around her.

"Don't even start to scream, or shout, or let it all out, because nothing- and nopony- will come and get you. Chao~"

**(CHAPTER END)**

GUYS

I'm SOOO sorry for not updating this sooner! I hope you like!

~RainbowShowers

_REWRITTEN_


	9. Chapter 8: Dimension Hopping

HEY GUYS!

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I tried my best and put some more story than I would've in there. ^_^ I also lengthened this one a little.

So here's Chapter 8.

**Chapter 8: Dimension Hopping  
**

Sonic curled up into his covers, flattening his ears against his skull. The pounds from his door annoyed him majorly, and he growled.

"GO AWAY TAILS!"

"NO! You need to get out of here! You need to talk to somebody, and get this off your chest. And go back to how things were before she was here, okay?!"

He grimaced, pulling the covers over his head. His once lively eyes had dulled; They were more or less dead. His fur was dirty, being that he had stayed there in his room for about three days. Tears spilled from his eyes nonstop, and he didn't wipe them away. He just let them fall.

"Sonic!" This was punctuated by pounds from his door.

He didn't answer, and he sighed happily as he heard footsteps retreat from his door. His small smile soon faded and returned to it's upside down position. He started to sob as he fell into slumber.

**(With Tails)**

The kitsune growled, staring at his fist. It was balled up on the table, next to a phone that he had held earlier to call someone who he KNEW could help his buddy out. His frown was shifted, turning into a neutral expression before he sighed.

"Amy, I hope you help him..."

As if she heard him, he heard a doorbell ring. He got up, quickly walking over to the door and opening it.

Amy stood there, smiling. She had grown out of her red dress, choosing to wear more suitable clothes. Today, she wore a grey knitted sweater with a turtleneck, and a red skirt that hugged her thighs. It reached down to her knees, billowing out slightly so she could walk normally. She wore flats, instead of her boots; Besides, they wouldn't have matched anyway. She waved.

"Hey Tails! Where's Sonic? You said you need my help with him."

"Yeah...Come in, and I'll explain." She walked in and he shut the door, walking with her to the living room. She sat on the couch, and he sat a little apart from her on it, his hands in his lap.

"Alright, so what's his deal?" Her smile was replaced with a serious expression.

"Well...You know that show he watches? My little pony?"

"I never figured out why he liked that show...But yeah. What about it? Is Season 4 not confirmed?" She chuckled lightly.

"No...One of the main characters, Rainbow Dash, apparently was sent here by one of the villains on the show, Discord, to weaken the Elements of Harmony, so he wouldn't be defeated again. With doing that, her memory was fading of her friends so she wouldn't WANT to go back. All his doing, of course."

She held up a finger. "So, what you're saying, is that one of the ponies on the show got sent here by a villain who doesn't want to wind up on rock bottom again? What does this have to do with Sonic's depression? I thought she was his favorite character!"

"Yes, she is. But her friend, her name's Twilight from what I gather from Sonic, took her back home. And at a bad time; Apparently, she had grown...feelings for him, and was in the middle of telling him by the time Twi had taken her home."

The room became silent, and Amy's brows had narrowed. She looked at him again.

"He feels the same way, huh?"

The young fox boy nodded.

"Well then...I see what's wrong here. He was happy with her here, and now that she's gone, he has no idea what to do with himself. He's broken." She stood up. "I'll go talk to him."

"He's locked his door."

She flicked her wrist, and she brandished the huge red and yellow hammer, waving it in front of his face. "I have my Piko-Piko."

Tails's ears flattened against his head. "Oh." He had forgotten about her weapon.

She walked over to the door of Sonic's room. She knocked on the door softly, deciding to take desperate measures if he wouldn't comply. "Sonic?" She called faintly.

There was a rustling of sheets from inside, and a groan. "Go away, Tails..."

"This isn't Tails. It's Amy. I just want to talk to you." This was rebuked by another groan.

"Then go away, Amy!"

"Alright then." She took a step back, swinging her hammer behind her, then forward, hitting the door with a _CRACK!_, then a thud as the door fell onto the hedgehog's floor.

Sonic jerked up, with wide eyes. "What the crap Amy?!"

Her steely gaze softened slightly. He truly did look like he had died inside. "Sonic, I just wanted to talk to you. I understand why you're so sad."

He sneered at her. "Nobody understands how I feel! The person- Pony- WHATEVER- I loved was just ripped away from me!" He knew he wasn't going to left alone today, so he got up. The comforter sagged to the floor as he stood, exposing his shoeless feet.

"That doesn't even give you permission to tear yourself apart from the inside out! She's want you to live life to the fullest, not stay cooped up in your room and mourn for her! Act like a MAN, JEEZE!"

His eyes widened. He hadn't heard her talk like that before; It was very rare when she got angry like that. "A-Ames?"

She felt a tear running down her cheek. She hated seeing him like this. She wiped it away quickly before he could see, but it was too late.

"Amy! What's wrong?" He stepped forward, and she could smell a VERY bad odor come from him.

"The way that you look right now is killing me! You look so broken and unlike the Sonic I used to know! Please, just listen to me when I say... to just get over her, it's for your own good." She lowered her hammer. All her fight was gone now. And the tears were spilling freely.

"I...I will. I'm sorry to have upset you and the others..."

"It's alright. Now, you need a shower, you really stink..."

He grinned sheepishly, and she sighed. _He's turning back to normal._

**(LATER)**

"Aha!"

The blue hedgehog's ears shot up. He ran over to his little buddy's shop to see what his exclaim was about.

"What is it?" Asked azure, taking care not to trip over a stray tool, which littered the floor.

Tails smiled at him. "I got tired of you moping around the house, and you looked so lost with out her, I came up with a device that let's you go visit her. She left a couple of DNA samples when she left, and now it zaps you exactly where she is."

Sonic's mouth was left agape. He could go see her? His face contorted into a wide smile that had been missing for days, and he hugged his little buddy tightly. Tails clawed slightly as his friends' hands, struggling for air.

"Sonic!- Can't-"

The cerulean hedgehog let go. "YOU ARE THE BEST!"

Tails chuckled, scratching his head. "Well...I hated seeing you sad. Here." He put the watch-like device in his comrade's hand, who clenched it.  
"The green button takes you home, and the blue to her universe."

Sonic nodded. "Here goes nothing!"

And he pressed the button.

**(Chapter End)**

Cliffhanger~

WE ARE NEARING THE END OF THE STORY!

Just a couple of chapters, about 5 tops to go!

Hope you liked!

And send me a review! It helps me write better!

~RainbowShowers

_REWRITTEN_


	10. Chapter 9: Messy

Alright! Here's another chapter, but before we start, a thank you to a reviewer of mine who actually told me how to improve instead of complements (Tell me what's wrong! I don't care how cruel, it helps me improve! And trust me, there's room for that!)!

Thanks for telling me how the POV's were, SNERDERMER. I was actually thinking about switching to 3rd person, anyway! I really need to improve on my 1st person...

And the reviewer ( .73550) who said something about the romance...

Yeah, I know it was short lived. BUT! There is a reason why it is just so! I'd tell you, but it goes with the plot that I'm making up as I go, so no spoilers! So sorry!~

Let's just say this story will NOT have a happy ending.

***IMPORTANT: I WILL START REWRITING THIS STORY! I feel like there are big places where things aren't explained...And I know the chapters are kinda messed up. I dunno why, so sorry!***

**Chapter 9: Messy  
**

He found himself in complete darkness.

_Are my eyes closed?_ He thought wondrously, and felt himself blink. Definitely not closed. So it must be somewhere dark. Why was she somewhere dark?

"W-Who's there?"

Her voice. "Dash?" He asked hopefully.

"Sonic! Dang, I'd hug you, but I can't see an inch in front of me..." She chuckled weakly.

"Me neither. Why are you here? I thought you'd be out in the sun!"

She snorted. "I wish! Discord captured me when I had my guard down. I have no idea where I am at ALL."

"Well...I can't really help you, I can't really see..." He felt downwards, and felt gritty ground. "I think it's dirt, on the ground here..." He tried to spread his fingers, but for some reason, they wouldn't. He sighed and shrugged a feeling of unease off.

"So...maybe we're underground? Great." She spoke sarcastically. "Let's make it to where there's something worse! It'd SO make my day."

He felt around in the darkness, and felt something warm. There was a small squeak of protest.

"What's that?! It's on my hind leg!" She squealed in disgust.

"It's just me." He chuckled. He felt a hoof on his arm.

"Sonic...I know it's really out of character for me to say this, but I'm scared." He heard a slight whimper, and he reached up, grabbing and pulling the hoof till he felt her collide against him. He hugged her tightly, feeling her sigh against him.

"Sonic...Are you a pony? Because I feel wings on your back."

"Huh. Guess I am." He really didn't care now; He had her back now, and he rather be with her right now than never. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling the scent of her.

"Say...What were you saying before you and Twi came back?"

He felt a warmth on his shoulder where her face was. "Uhm...I...uh.."

He could guess what it was. "I love you, too." He felt his cheeks heat up and his ears flex down to his skull.

"Sonic..." He felt her wrap her wings around him, warming him. "I'm glad you're here."

He smiled against her neck. "Me too." He lifted his head and tried to press his nose against hers, not being able to find it. He felt a warmth on his lips however, moving against his. He kissed her back slowly, not really sure how to do so. He mimicked her movements tenderly, and she pulled back when air was a need too great.

He heard a chuckle, a ghostly one. Light exploded into the room, almost blinding them.

"Ah...Getting a a little frisky there, aren't we?"

Rainbow was up against him, her hind legs intertwined with his. She blushed and separated from him, sitting beside him.

"But really...I need to address this intruder that had made it into your prison cell. I'm gone for two hours and already you have a knight in shining armour? Tch. That won't do~"

Sonic bared his teeth. "I won't let you take me away from her!"

"Oh, is that so, Mr. Hero?" He chuckled, flying closer to the pair.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'll take her back to my dimension!"

"With what? Sheer willpower?"

"No, with my-" He had lifted his hoof where the watch was latched, and found it barren. His mouth dropped as he switched his gaze towards the spirit, growling as he saw the device in his claw.

"Give it BACK!" He growled, his nostrils flaring at the now laughing creature.

"What? Is Sonniku mad, bro?" He snickers at his little joke. "Tsk. So petty of you to feel such an emotion. Right, my Lady of the Eternal Night?"

"Right, my Discordant ally." The black towering form of Nightmare Moon joined in, an evil smirk on her face. Her long strides soon led her to coming face to face with them, her gaze turned to Dash. She took her hoof and ran it under the spectra-haired pegasus's chin, cackling when she recoiled and scooted closer to Sonic.

"Weak. Has love softened your hard heart, Dash?"

"Maybe...But in a way that makes me stronger than both of you! Just watch; Twi and everypony will come get me!" She sneered this, eyeing them both with hate.

Discord instantly went into a bout of uncontrollable laughter, the moon mare chuckling along with him. He soon settled down, brushing a tear of mirth from his eye.

"Your friends will rescue you? What does this look like?" And he snapped his lion claws as a flash of light summoned five ponies, grey colored and hogtied. They fell on the ground with loud whines of protest.

"UGH! It's so dirty in here! Where my Tommy?" Rarity whinnied, glaring at Applejack. "I bet that hoodlum of a cowpony took him!"

"Oh sure, I got 'em in mah hat, you greedy son of a gun!" She replied harshly, before puffing her cheeks out and looking around with suspicious eyes. "I-I bet Pinkie stole him!"

"Is that supposed to be funny!? Because it surely wasn't!" Replied the no longer pink pony, baring her teeth as she squirmed in her ropes. "Besides what would I do with a rock?!"

"Have one of your stupid childish parties, you ignorant twit!" Was the response from the formerly butter yellow pegasus, rolling her eyes.

Twilight just laid there, completely given up on her current predicament.

"No..." Rainbow Dash shivered, staring at her friends with wide eyes. "Twi, Pinks, Flutters, Rarity, AJ...They're all-"

"Completely barren of their Element! HaHA!" Discord flew about, laughing evilly around the now sobbing pegasus. He landed infront of her, grinning maliciously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you here to rot! Coming, my sweet?"

The Lunar princess nodded, and together the evil couple flashed out, leaving the seven ponies to their doom.

(END OF CHAPTER)

Sorry that it took so long to update! I've been having Writers' block, and I FINALLY done away with it. So more chapters, coming soon!

_RainbowShowers_


	11. Chapter 10: Sweet Escape

Hey guys!

So, about the story coming to a close, it still is, but I'm thinking of making a sequel, if it gets a good, positive response. So yeah! And chapters will probably be fast in posting after May 17th, being that my school year ends there. That also depends if I haven't finished it either. So let's get on with the chapter!

**_Chapter 10: Sweet Escape_**

Rainbow Dash looked at her friends with a crestfallen look. All of them were sitting and complaining (With the exception of Twilight) about there encapturement, making Rainbow want to clamp her ears shut.

"What am I going to do? All my friends aren't even acting like my friends anymore." She looked to Sonic for assistance, but his brow was creased in concentration, thinking harder than he had in a long time. Basically, he wasn't even listening to her.

"SONIC! Jeeze, in La La Land much?!"

"In the second part of the Return to Harmony episodes, Twilight read her friendship reports from the Princess to revive her memories of her friends, thus un-discording her. So we need to rouse some important memory in her head, and she'll be able to return your friends to normal." He spoke in a level tone, loud enough for Rainbow to hear him over her friends' complaints.

"Alright, any ideas?" She responded.

He pointed to the other ponies. "We need to get them to shut up before we can-"

"QUIET!"

Everypony shut their mouths as a red faced Rainbow Dash regarded them with a burning glare.

"You ALL will be quiet, until we find a way out of this mess. One peep, and you'll get bucked to the wall."

And they stayed shut.

She looked back over at Sonic. "Take the reigns, I got 'em to shut up."

"Twi, come here."

The greyed pony looked up at him. "Why should I? There's no point in it..."

"Oh yes there is! C'mon, please help us! Your friends might not return to normal without your help." His pleading eyes won her over, and she squirmed over in her bounds.

"Do you remember the lessons? The scrolls that Celestia sent you?"

The dulled unicorn nodded. "I can't recall one, though...It had something to do with a doll..."

The pegasus's eyes lit up. "Lesson Zero! I know that episode."

All of the ponies, except Rainbow of course, looked at him with a skeptical look.

"Twilight, that was when you learned you don't need to start a problem to fix it. Sometimes, friendships end up being perfectly formulated, and there's no problems to solve."

The dulled unicorn's eyes widened. "One of the reasons why friendship..."

"Is magic."

A gleam of light scanned her body, replacing the grey colors with bright violet and pink. "I know it now! I know the lesson!" She used her magic to untie the ropes around her legs, unwounding like snakes.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "TWI! You're back!"

"Glad to be. Now let's get everypony back to normal."

**(End of Chapter)**

We have about 2 more chapters, those being the next chapter, which is the fight, and the epilogue, where we will see if RD and Sonic will be together or not!

Stick around!

Sorry it's so short, by the way! The next ones will be longer.

_~RainbowShowers_


	12. Chapter 11: Bleeding

Hiya guys! I hope your as excited as I am about this chapter. I might do a sequel...if you guys want it. As in, I need 5 more reviews. So please, if you want a sequel, R & R! By the way, I'm sorry that the last part of the last chap is REALLY corny, but hey, who cares?! XD

Let's get on with it, then!~

**Chapter 11: Bleeding  
**

In no time, everypony was back to normal. Pinkie was bouncing around, cheering, and it lightened the mood considerably. Rainbow Dash heaved a sigh of relief; They might actually win again. She looked over at Sonic, who was filling Twilight in on how he had gotten here. Her cheeks tinted pink a little, looking at him.

"Dash? Is that Sonic?"

She turned her head and saw Fluttershy, who was glancing from her to the blue stallion. Rainbow nodded, trying to hide her blush.

Fluttershy's shy gaze softened, smiling slightly. "You like him."

Rainbow nodded. She had come to terms with it, and had even found out that he had liked her back. "I kissed him before you guys came along...He likes me back, which I knew of course! Nopony can no love from Rainbow Dash!" She lifted a hoof and tapped her chest in pride, a huge grin gracing her features. Fluttershy giggled.

"I'm glad. Are you going to introduce me to him?" Rainbow's ears perked up and she glanced over, seeing him alone. She quickly nodded at the butter colored mare, and they both trotted over to him.

"Hey Sonic!"

The stallion in question lifted his head, looking into the magenta gaze of his favorite mare. He grinned once he saw Fluttershy behind her.

"Hey RD! Hi Flutters!"

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "Y-you know me?!"

"Well, yeah...You guys exist in a TV show in my dimension. I know who all of you are." He raised a hoof to bump with hers, and the shy mare complied, gently bumping hers on his. He chuckled, setting it back down.

"Well...N-Nice to meet you, Mr. Sonic."

"You too!"

Fluttershy waved a little as she trotted away. Rainbow watched her go silently.

"Hey, I have a question..."

She turned to look at him. "Shoot."

"If we live in completely different dimensions...And if we both like each other, how will we see each other? Discord did who knows what with my Time Watch, and if it takes a considerable amount of energy for Twi to take her there, I don't want her doing that."

Rainbow sighed. "I don't know. I'm not an Egghead, and I don't know all this sciencey junk. All I know is that I don't want you to go yet." She leaned over, giving him a hug. He wrapped his hooves around her, nuzzling her hair.

"AW! DASHIE HAD A COLTFRIEND!~" Shouts Pinkie, bouncing around the pair. Rainbow blushed deeply and hid her face in Sonic's coat, said pony laughing at Pinkie's random statement.

"Awww...Look, she's a blushin'!" Says Applejack, chuckling at the two.

"Alright, let's drop the matter. We still have to get out of here! But how?" Twilight muses, looking around for some kind of hole.

Pinkie raises a hoof. "OOOH! PICK MEEEE!"

Twilight, grinning slightly, points to her. "Yes, Pinkie?"

The pink mare proceeds to take her hoof and wave at nothing, only to have the several miles of dirt not seen as they only see sunlight, and the remmants of Ponyville.

"...!" Everpony looked up in wonder and astonishment, while Pinkie just bounced high enough to get out of the hole and gallop away, only to come back with a ladder.

"C'mon everypony! We gotta go beat Discy's butt!"

Everypony just stood there for a second, before shrugging and deciding it was just too much like Pinkie to actually TRY and understand how that happened. They took turns going up, one by one until they were all above ground.

"Now we're getting somewhere! Now, the elements...Where could they be?" Rainbow wonders aloud as she flies around the area, scoping it out and deeming it safe in ten seconds flat. She lands at Sonic's side, shaking her mane out.

"Let's forget the Elements for a second...Rainbow, you look horrid!" Rarity fusses as she trots over to the spectra haired pegasus, who looks at her questioningly.

"What? What's wro-" She then gets a clear view at herself, gasping in shock. You could clearly see her ribs, and her fur was matted and dirty. 'How could I not of noticed? I look like a stray dog!'

The dim lights that were in their underground prison disguised the fact she was malnourished and filthy. In all honesty, she didn't know how long she was there; She slept when sleepy and ignored the pains in her stomach. She didn't realize how long she'd been fighting off the hunger.

"H-How long was I gone, guys?" She looked at her friends, wanting answers.

"Two weeks. The reason that it took such a long time for him to find us was because we were in Canterlot, in one of the emergency shelters. Mostly because I didn't want anypony to get Discorded...But he found us anyway. And stole us. You can figure out the rest." Twilight deadpanned, rubbing her head. "And now we need to get you fed; I'm surprised your still standing and flying like you are."

"I'm stronger than you think. This isn't the first time this happened." Rainbow remarks, frowning. She remembered all too well the days of her fillyhood. The days of hunger, and having to fend for herself. She banished the memories to the back of her mind.

"Dashie...You were like this before?" Pinkie asks, frowning. Rainbow's steely magenta glare turned onto the party pony, making her flinch.

"Drop it. I don't wanna talk about it. We have more important priorities." She deadpanned, trotting forward.

Piteous looks were felt on the mare's skin as they trekked to Ponyville, but they were stopped by Sonic.

"This place...it's familiar..." He flew up, looking around. The sight he saw made him gasp.

Angel Island.

**_(END CHAPTER)_**

Sorry this took so long! And whoever can guess what I did can get cookies!

Sorry for shortness, too...


	13. Chapter 12: Fighting the Choatic Night

Hey guys! Here is chappie 12, ready to take off! Also, gonna be putting up a poll on my page, go check that out. It's about what I'm writing next after this.

Here we go!

**Chapter 12: Fighting against the Chaotic Night  
**

The group looked on in wonder, the only ponies knowing what they saw were Rainbow Dash and Sonic.

"H-How?! This is, omigosh!" Rainbow sputters, her eyes wide. "Sonic?!"

"This is...I..." He mumbles, landing next to her. "I have no idea what happened..."

"What's wrong?" Asks Twilight, trotting up to the pair. "Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not. Discord has merged our dimensions." Sonic explains as Twilight's eyes go wide.

"How? That doesn't seem legitimately possible!" Twilight panics, a look of terror on her features.

"Apparently it is, Twi..." Rainbow Dash says, looking at Sonic.

"And if both of our worlds are merged...I don't have to leave!" He grins. "This is amazing!"

"YAY! I CAN THROW MY WELCOME PARTY FOR SONNIKKU!" Pinkie screams in delight, giving the blue pair a hug.

"Uh..." Sonic reacts, giving Pinkie a weird look.

"Celebrating can wait for later. Now, we need to defeat Discord. C'mon girls, and Sonic!" The group of seven then gallop towards Ponyville, hoping to encounter their foe there.

-Ponyville-

"He's not here? C'mon!" Rainbow groans, landing at the square where the others are located.

"Nope, not a bit of Discy is here." Responds Pinkie, frowning. "I wish he would have left a Cotton Candy cloud or two, though!"

"And the fact that Ponyville is in complete order just makes it weirder. Where has that brute gone?" Rarity muses.

"Canterlot. Maybe he's trying to overthrow the princess?" Twilight guesses, scratching her head.

"We should look. But right now...Not yet. We need to rest a minute, and get some food into Rainbow too..." Applejack says.

"I told you guys, I'm fine!"

"Doesn't matter. You're stilling eating something, Dashie!" Pinkie chastises, pulling her to Sugarcube corner. The others follow, the one closest to Rainbow nuzzling her gently.

"You need to eat." Sonic bluntly remarks, looking at her with worry.

The look wins her over. "I guess a cake or two won't kill me..."

"There's my Dash." He smiles.

-10 minutes later-

"Yikes...That's enough Pink- MFH!"

"Nopey Dopey! One more cupcake!" She exclaims, stuffing her mouth with it. "There! Now my Dashie's nice and stuffied!"

The cyan pegasus gulps down the pastry, groaning. She lies on the floor, Her belly juts out a little with the taken space of sugary delicacies. "I'm gonna have to practice REALLY hard when this stuff is over with..." she mutters, earning a chuckle from Sonic.

"Atleast you've eaten." He helps her to her hooves, with her wobbling a little.

"Yeah, now I'm as fat as a house." she deadpans, making Sonic laugh.

"Hey, fat or not, your still Dash." He musses her mane and she chuckles.

"Alright, now that we're fed, we need ta git some rest. It's go time in tha morning." Orders Applejack.

"I wanna go sleep on a cloud..." Rainbow whines.

Applejack gives her a look. "I don't think you'll be goin' anywhere, with yer belly big like that."

Rainbow groans. "Fiiine..."

"I'll go get you one, if you want it so badly?" Sonic states, looking to her for approval.

"Nah...This floor just got comfy all of a sudden..."

Everypony laughs as they settle in for the night.

_-Morning-_

The suns rays, having stayed there all night, had kept the group warm without giving them sunburn. It now chooses the time to plunge into darkness, waking Dash.

"Finally, the sun went down..." She mutters, though she had gotten her required seven hours. Sonic has his foreleg wrapped around her torso, holding her close, and she smiled, looking at his sleeping features.

"D'aww..." She mouths, kissing his forehead. This makes him stir, and her opens his eyes, looking up into her magenta eyes.

"Morning, beautiful." He mumbles, smirking a little.

"Morning. Or, I should say evening..." She wonders, looking out the window to see the moon shining above them.

"Either way, we need to wake up the others..." Sonic murmurs, standing up. He holds a hoof to her, which she takes, able to stand without wobbling.

"Finally..." she mutters, and he laughs quietly. Rainbow proceeds to wake everypony up individually, while Sonic started to make coffee for them.

"Rise and shine, and smell the coffee beans." Sonic calls from the kitchen. Rainbow stifles a chuckle as she follows the girls into the kitchen.

"Ah...Nothing's better than a cup o' coffee in the evenin'." Applejack comments, tipping the blackness into her mouth while everypony snickered.

"Pinkie? Where's the Cakes? Actually, where IS everypony? They're gone!" Twilight ponders aloud.

Pinkie Pie shrugs. "I have no idea! I kinda thought about it when we came here yesterday, but I decided to not bring it up."

Rainbow Dash facehoofed. "Oh boy...Anyway, after our coffee break, we should get going. We gotta go get a train to Canterlot and see if Discord's there."

"Did I hear my name being called?"

The voice echoed off the walls of the bakery as seven pairs of eyes widened.

Discord then popped up in front of them, an angry Nightmare Moon behind him. The nightly mare snarled, taking a step towards the blue stallion.

"RODENT! YOU DARE TO MESS WITH OUR PLANS?!" She bellowed into Sonic's face, who seems unfazed.

"Yeah. Problem?" He asks, looking at her with a bored expression. The black princess growls, finding his unresponsiveness irritating.

"FEAR ME!"

"No. Why should I?"

A very still silence was placed between them, before Nightmare Moon grinned evilly.

"Because your marefriend will die in the next hour."

His expression alters, into a look of horror, before shifting into extreme anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He screamed, getting into the moon mare's face. She chuckles.

"Timebomb. In one of the pies her pink friend foolishly stuffed into her system."

Rainbow Dash felt her knees start to shake. Timebomb? She was going to die? Die...

Pinkie's mane started to deflate, and she started to cry. Her friend was going to die because of her! How horrible!

"Unless you consider our little deal." Discord pronounced, making the stallion pause in his anger.

"What is it?"

Discord grins. "If you return to your dimension, and never come back, then we will stop everything we are doing, and take the bomb out of her. Heck, I'll let these ponies put me back in stone! What do you choose? Your mare, or your home?"

Sonic paused for a second. "You merged our dimensions."

"So? I can unmerge them."

"...I'll leave."

Rainbow looked over at him. "Sonic, don't do this! He's bluffing!" A tone of desperation coated her voice.

Sonic looked back over at her, a determined expression on his face. "I need to do this. Bluffing or not, we both know I can't stay here forever. I have Eggman in my dimension, and you have so much more to do in yours. We can't do this...I can't love you anymore." He spoke the words with calmness, almost boredly.

Rainbow just stood there, her mouth slightly agape. He was right. They couldn't stay like this forever. They had their own responsibilities. The word left a bitter taste in her heart, and she let her head drop down, nodding slightly.

"O-Okay..." She desperately wanted to say something, anything to him other than that. She wanted to scream he was wrong, that they could be like this forever, that they could just put Discord in stone, Nightmare Moon back in the moon, and everything would be alright. But she just sat there, silent and unknowing of what Sonic had thought to do.

"Bye...Discord." He then grinned, and he mentally focused on the power sources of the emeralds. Pulses were felt through his body as it started to glow a dim yellow.

Discod and Moon, needless to say, were shocked. "What in the Equestria!?"

A wave of light expelled from him, hitting the other elements and making them glow the same tinge.

Rainbow looked shocked. She raised a hoof to look at the pulsing light that was enveloping her body at a fast rate. She felt a rush of adrenaline, and a bout of confusion with each pulse.

Then they all shone brightly as they because white colored, hair flowing with invisible wind like Celetia's, only they stayed in their proper styles. Hoof shoes that were close to the coat color of the pony adorned their legs, and each had their Element of Harmony on their neck (With the exception of Twilight, being that hers was a crown). The ponies floated to surround the duo, a dome of white light encasing the evil couple. Screams and shouts of defeat sounded from the dome, until it went silent, and the ponies started to float down back to the ground.

The villains were gone.

Rainbow held up a hoof to her head. "Ah...What happened?"

A small BOOM sounded from her stomach, and it was immediately filled to the brim with whipped cream. Rainbow Dash groaned, the other hoof going to her stomach.

"Ah...I'm so full..."

"Oh! I know what Discy was talking about! I did put a bomb in there, though it was a WHIPPED CREAM bomb! And it really doesn't explode, it just dissolves and lets out the pressure! You're okay, Dash!" Pinkie squealed, hopping over to her friend and giving her a hug.

All the ponies gave Pinkie a weird look, and then decided to go with it.

"Sonic! Look around your neck!"

He looked, and sure enough, a Element of Harmony was around it, the symbol being a gold ring. "Wow...This is way past cool!"

The group joined in on a laugh, one where Rainbow let go of Pinkie and ran over to him, giving him a huge hug.

Once they were finished, Rainbow spoke, " A-Are you still leaving?"

"I don't think so."

A yellow unicorn with a dark blond mane and tail that was white at the tips trotted into the store, being a little younger than a stallion. Instead of having one tail, he had two, and his eyes were a blue color. He gave them all a grin.

"Hi. My name's Miles Prower, but call me Tails. I'm Sonic's friend, and I have ALOT of stuff to explain to you."

**(END CHAPTER)**

Alright! We have one more chapter to go, I think. Then it will be over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~Rainbow Showers


	14. Chapter 13: Fly with me? (Don't ask)

Greetings! Welcome to the last chapter of Rainbow Blurs! I have a POLL up on my page that asks what story should I do next. The sequel, Colors of a Family, is a choice. I'm doing it nonetheless, I just wanna know your opinions on what story I'm doing next. I'm going to do the first chapter once I post this one. And just an FYI, the sequel will take place after Sonic and Rainbow's honeymoon, because one, SPOILERS FOR THIS CHAPTER, and two, I'm not writing the details of...the honeymoon. So without further ado, I give you the last chapter of Rainbow Blurs!

Oh, and YES, I'm aware Tails' eyes are blue. My head derped. Fixed anyway though.

**Chapter 13: Fly with me?**

After a lengthy talk with Tails, and QUITE a few questions from Twilight, they had gathered the basics of what happened; Apparently, when they had defeated Discord and Nightmare Moon, a wave of magic had spread over the land and everything was back to a similar state. But, considering Discord did who knows WHAT to their dimensions, it didn't solve itself, and no matter how hard Tails tried, he could NOT fix the situation. On one of his expeditions to find information on why their dimensions were this way, instead of keeping his fox form, he discovered that he morphed into a pony. this only happened when he was in the Pony dimension, and it was just a simple invisible line that meandered through the lands. During this time, he found the princesses (Who had been spending their encapturement in stone) and had found that they didn't have any idea how to fix the situation. So, they had decided to let the matter be for the moment. This now led to the mane six plus sonic and Tails standing in the square. Now, they were trying to find the townspeople that had seemingly disappeared during their endeavor.

Pinkie pie hopped around eagerly, looking everywhere. She overturned rocks, looked through grass, and invaded houses. but there seemed to be no trace of anypony.

Or was there?

She stopped when she heard shuffling hooves, and her ears swivled to find the sound. She came upon a very large rock and could hear the shuffling crystal clear. She knew the rock to be the 'diamond' that Rarity in her discorded state called Tom.

"Hello? Anypony?" She called, looking around the rock.

A female voice spoke. "Is Discord gone?"

"Yeah! Me and the girls defeated him...Where are you?"

A slab of rock moved and revealed an opening, where Mayor Mare trotted out. Once seeing that Pinkie spoke the truth, she lifted a hoof to her mouth.

"EVERYPONY! HE'S GONE!"

A stampede of ponies galloped out, with cheers and screams of delight. Pinkie started to hop in place.

"I FOUND EVERYPONY! MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!"

The six ponies what were in the square shrieked in horror and jumped out of the way of the barrage of civilians. Pinkie hopped behind all of them, giggling.

"Oh, and Rarity? Tom says Hi!"

Rarity's eye twitched.

* * *

_...Four months later..._

"You may kiss the bride."

Sonic pulled Rainbow in for a kiss, and an explosion of clapping filled the air. The two pulled back, grinning at each other.

Rainbow Dash was wearing a flowing white gown, from the waist down a pale rainbow colored the fabric. In her wings she held a bouquet of white and red roses, tied together by a purple ribbon, and her hair was put up in a bun, curls hanging down to the middle of her neck. No makeup, except a little mascara. Sonic just wore a black tuxedo with a red bow tie and long dress pants. Both were in their hedgehog forms, being that Rainbow Dash wanted to have the wedding in Mystic Ruins.

Everybody immediately halted their celebration when there was a loud disc scratch. They turned their heads to see a pale skinned echidna with light and dark blue quills, plus a dark pink curly haired hedgehog. The pink one grabbed a microphone, smiling cheekily.

"Now, LET'S PARTAY!"

A cheer went up as the crowd got on the dance floor, the bride and groom following.

Immediately, Twilight ran up to Rainbow, giving her a hug.

"Congrats, you two!" She says, letting go of the rainbow haired hedgehog. She wore a knee length dress that was sleeveless and light purple, a bright pink and dark purple stripe going down the back of it. Her hair was in a bun, a single curl hanging off to the side of her face. She clasped her hands together, her eyes shining.

"Thanks, Twi." Rainbow grinned. Twilight walked away to where Celestia and Luna were standing.

There was a whistle, and the couple turned to see five hedgehogs walking over.

"The wedding was stellar, Dash!" Rarity commented, wearing a white topped, purple bottomed mid-thigh length dress with white trim on the bottom. She wore a pair of black flats, and had three silver bracelets on her right arm. She gave Rainbow a light hug, grinning.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I saw a white bat that I MUST find out where she got her dress from!" And with that, she walked away.

Fluttershy was next to greet Rainbow, having a spaghetti strapped bubblegum pink dress with a yellow bow tied around the middle on. She had a pink and green gemmed hairpiece keeping her hair up, letting a minority of curls falling on her shoulders.

"Treat her right, Sonic. Or I might have to use my stare on you..." She threatened lightly, giggling afterword. Sonic chuckled awkwardly, not sure what to make of her statement as she walked away.

Applejack strode up, rocking a green, white hemmed dress with a leather vest on, and new looking cowgirl boots. She tipped her stetson at Sonic, flashing a grin.

"Caught a good'in, yer sure did. Just be careful though..." She leaned next to Sonic's ear and whispered something, making his eyes shrink and a blush to overcome his cheeks. She strutted away, laughing her head off.

Rainbow lifted a questioning brow at Sonic, who shook his head and wiped the look off his face.

Pinkie Pie skipped up, wearing a puffy knee length dress. It was a very light blue, and her cutiemark was stitched into the side. She wore knee-high high tops that were a deep blue color, and a headpiece with a plastic cupcake attached of the same hue.

"Congratulations! Let me know when you're preggers, Dash! I'll get the shower up an runnin!" Pinkie squealed, bouncing away to help Vinyl with the DJing. The couple chuckled, Sonic winding his arms around Dash's waist.

"Well?"

"What?" The rainbow haired hedgehog asked, looking up at Sonic.

"Would you like to have kids? I'm all for it if you want to."

Rainbow Dash pondered on it, a finger going up to tap her chin. "Hay, why not. Somebody needs to carry on the rainbow legacy!"

Cerulean chuckled, pulling Cyan to his chest.

The two danced as a slow song came on, willing to dance forever it that's what it took to be together forever.

**(END STORY)**

My first EVER finished multi-chapter story! I'm pleased!

And I'll get started on the sequel later, not right now though. I rather go ahead and do some other stories.

So until then...

Sayonara!~

~Rainbow Showers~


End file.
